Everybody's Fool, a Harry Potter fanfic
by YokoYamsey
Summary: I spoof the Mary-Sue fanfics. *coughmyimmortalcough* This one is about Angela, who falls in love with Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is a parody of any Mary-Sue fan fiction. LOL ENJOY! )

Hi my name is Angela Tenshi Goddess Ai Love. I have long blonde hair that comes to my waist and blue eyes like limpid tears (a la My Immortal). By the way, I forgot to mention that I'm an angel that fell to earth. Tee hee! Anyways, I go to a magic school in Scotland called Hogwarts. I'm a witch, too. I'm really popular and have a heck of a lotta friends. Oh, and those gross goffik peoples call me a "slutty prep." Idk why, tho.

Anyways, today my friend Kurenai Rose were walking through one of the halls when a bunch of "goffik" losers stared at me. I glared at them. May they be someday impaled under my stilettos!

"What a bunch of lame-o's," said Kurenai, rolling her eyes. Kurenai and I are BFF's btw! She's really pretty and from Japan!! How cool is that?!

"I know, amirite?" I laughed. Those goffs. I can't stand them! Goths, though, are bearable. There's a difference. I know because I'm not stupid!

Suddenly, Harry Potter (omigawd!) walked up to me. He is soooo hawtt! "Hi, Angela." He said all shy.

I giggled and blushed, "Hi, Harry."

Then he ran away.

Lol that was it! Angela is pretty Mary-Sue-ish, right? Plz tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thank you for the good reviews! I'm going to try to make this story longer. -grin- And chatspeak will be kept to a minimum. Hogwarts isn't in Scotland? Whoops… For someone who asked, "goffik" is what the author of My Immortal referred to her character as. By the way, I'm going to make a hopefully better story after this.)

--

After Harry left, I felt a little depressed.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, I like Harry," I confessed, "and since we ARE in the same House, I was hoping he'd notice me more."

"Oh…" Kurenai tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear. "Well, I'd better get back to the Ravenclaw dormitory! Later!" She waved and walked away.

I sighed. Why didn't Harry like me? Maybe he thought I was a prep, too… that would be terrible. I walked up the changing stairs in misery.

When I made it up to my dorm, Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a heavy looking book. Ugh…

She looked up, "Oh, hi Angela. What's wrong?"

I looked up at her, "Oh, nothing." I changed into my nightgown. After that, I fell asleep (in the bed, duh). 

The next morning, it was raining. The sound of the water hitting the glass woke me up. I sighed and walked down to the common room.

Ron Weasley was already on the chair I wanted. When he heard me coming, he looked up and yelled. "Bloody hell! There's a zombie in the school!"

"Resist the urge to punch…" I whispered to myself. I have anger issues, and will hit things when provoked (I used a big word! I'm so smartical!).

Ron snickered, but then looked serious, "McGonagall said for me to tell you to meet her in the Great Hall today."

"Sure." I was kind of surprised; Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House, never wanted to actually talk to me. I went back to the girls dorm and changed into my uniform, then walked down to the Great Hall.

--


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I've decided this fic will only be about 10 chapters long. I don't want it to be so long. Anyways, thank you for the good reviews! J BTW, I'm listening to Coda, the song that plays at the end of the final episode of Death Note. The song is really pretty!

--

I walked (seductively) into the Great Hall. I looked over at the table the professors were sitting at to see McGonagall. She beckoned me over.

"Like what?" I asked after a took my sweet time getting there.

"Angela. You know who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is, right?"

"Um…" I posed prettily on one leg, "Voldemort, right?"

"Shush!" she yelled pinkly (geddit cuz im preppy), "You aren't supposed to say his name, remember?!"

"Yeah, but McGonagall. I'm the Mary Sue of Hogwarts. That means I'm special, too, so I win! …Right?" I asked all happy and stuff.

"Sure…" McGonagall went back to whatever paper she was looking at, which I noticed was a crossword puzzle. "What's a four-letter word for dirt?" she asked.

"Tara," I answered. "Oh Em Gee, McGonagall! An idea I just had! I could go seek out Voldemort, right?! Then I'd kill him instead of Harry and I'd be the hero and he'd fall in love with me and I'd win and stuff in the end!!11oneone1"

"Uh…" McGonagall looked startled, "That's great, Ange, but I'm afraid that there's something of an obstacle in your way."

"What?"

"Voldemort has stopped using the Death Eaters as his henchmen. He's formed a new mafia called the 'Sue Slayers.'"

"O RLY?" I asked all scared and stuff.

"YA RLY!"

"NO WAI!" I shrieked and ran away and stuff cause I was scared again.

--

AN: Thanks for reading! I actually ending this chapter on another song from Death Note: Misa's Song.


End file.
